Poems for Kagome
by StayBeautifullyFree
Summary: these are poems for kagome because of inuyasha breaking her heart when she's alone and she doesn't want anyone to know what she thinks.
1. Goodbye

Somehow, when I think back, I see us.

And the tears come out.

I cry to myself and only myself.

I can cry you a river but the tears start to dry away.

I smile because I know I'm over you.

I shall not cry my last tear on you.

It should be hidden under the sun.

But now I'm alone and the tears start welling up again, but without stopping.

I say I don't care but I really feel the love as it fades into the dark.

I have nothing to say to say about us.

That was then and this is now.

But tears still trickle down my cheek, into the puddle forming at my feet.

The rain pours and my tears come out more.

Something about the rain makes me cry.

Cry for the fading love, I know I will forget. But for now, I shall remember one thing.

Goodbye.


	2. The jewel andthe well

Now that our journey has come to a halt,

I realize you were never at fault.

Even tho I went thro all that pain,

I found love to gain.

But now I must go back thro that well,

that has caused me so much hell.

I need to wake up from these dreams,

so it seems.

But I shall shed a single tear,

tho you will never be here.

Never again will I say, "I'm sorry".

* * *

The jewel will shatter if we fight,

Demons will rein if no light,

Immortals will stay without sight,

Mortals will never reach their height,

Angels will fall, So begins my new life.

* * *

**Please reveiw and i will write more poems for you! i'll give you a hug :)**


	3. I'm dying cuz of u

**Two hearts and one mind that's all I can see tonight.**

* * *

**When the roses bloom,**

**I can smell the aroma;**

**I brought you these in gloom,**

**'Cause I new she was in a coma.**

**When the roses become brave,**

**You can set them on her grave.**

* * *

**You feel my pain.  
It shows in your eyes.  
You see my eyes.  
Sad and teary.  
You notice all my bruises.  
Even as I try and hide them.  
You taste salty tears as they fall from your eyes.  
You shouldn't be crying and I shouldn't be dying.  
You promise to stay by side and help me with all your might; just so I can survive throughout the night. **

These poems were writen at one in the morning. they're about inuyasha and kagome. please review:)


	4. Im leaving you

I stand with my back to you.

Facing the sun, I smile.

I hear my name being called by you, but I will not look back.

To see your face would mean to feel regret and not leave.

So I stay, looking at the sun.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and i step towards the sun and walk away.

I shall never return to your cold embrace.

I open my arm to embrace the sun.

To the long awaited warmth.

My head turns to the sideways, to see the smile halfway.

My voice echoes through the trees and silence,

"Goodbye for now, and forever".


	5. Agreement

_Heads up:_

_Kagome is going to be underlined when she is talking.  
Kikyo is going to in itallics so they do not get mixed up.  
Both of them talking as once will be in **bold itallics and underlined.**_

* * *

_"There is more to me then meets the eye._

_But I know better then to die."_

...

_"I have more grace and it shows on my face._

_If you look into my once loved eyes, _

_you will see that you caused my demise."_

_..._

_****__"I need not to look in a mirror, _

_****__to see it well._

_**My heart is nothing **__**more**_

_** then an empty shell."**_

_**...**_

_"No that you never loved me,_

_so now I cry._

_Even tho you fed me all those lies,_

_I hand you back my fake wings._

_And take backk all my things,_

_To the place where I know everything."_

_..._

_"When you pretend to love me._

_I start to understand thee._

_Even if I was cursed,_

_you turned out to be worse._

_'Cause the love you led,_

_made me to be this dead."_

_..._

_**"I'm sorry, **_

_**but I'm leaving.**_

_**'Cause I'm tired of greiving.**_

_**I've learned to live,**_

_**with the flow.**_

_**And finally let you go!**_

_**...**_

hey wat up? review plz!sure give me some _thing_ to read at one a.m every morning;)

But now that i think, kikyo and kags arent very different from one another...

any who,...please review! **-**


	6. To be

_Hmm... this was so weird to write bt kind of fun:) it was strange to write poetry because i'm kind of in a happy mood lately...weird.8)_

* * *

To be free,

is just a dream;

To be alive,

is just a jive;

To see where you led,

is to look at all those that bled;

So you flee,

And just leave me be;

But the look of pain,

stopped you on the train;

So just to be things,

I must give up my useless

wings.

* * *

_Hey thank you for the reviews! I love y'all you said I should continue! _

_love, rachel:) _


	7. In the end

In the very last chapter,

there should be a happily ever after;

But all that's there is hell,

And my lone shell;

Emotions drained,

with nothing to gain;

I've gone thru all that pain,

and I didn't go insane;

No matter how much I love you, run.

Go far away from me,

just to see;

That I'm a rose with sharp thorns,

maybe even some horns;

That are hidden beneith my hair.

I only want to be fair...


End file.
